


【卡二路】Rosmarinus

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000
Summary: > ABO（虽说是abo但只抽了简单的设定，那些太细致的比如生zhi器之类的blah3我就不用了）> 现代paro、酒吧老板路飞x黑手党卡二> 肉有、涉及打杀情节，吃素或不喜的小伙伴请注意> OOC预警、渣文笔预警





	【卡二路】Rosmarinus

1.  
喧哗，霓虹灯，摩肩接踵不断涌入内的宾客，还有，那从没见过的草帽标志。

卡塔库栗站在酒吧前，准确来说不是酒吧，因为那店的招牌就只是一只橘色草帽。  
店里面有什么，干嘛的，老板是谁，这些他都不清楚，只知道近几天来家族里的小弟总往这地方窜，偶尔还能听见“草帽老板超屌的！”之类的传言。  
对，他们都称这家店为草帽。  
无聊至极，这是他唯一给得出的评价。

但是作为新开张的店，能在这条乱七八糟的街口生存下去甚至把顾客挤满到门口连坐的位置也没有的确是挺稀奇的，这除了要有广大的人脉，还要有足够的吸引力。  
然而这一切都不关卡塔库栗的事，他会来这里全只是因为妈妈的一句“隔壁街自称草帽家族的鼠窝太吵了”，否则他根本不会踏入这种场所。

缓缓走上前后玻璃门自动敞开，迎面而来的不仅是嘈杂震耳的欢呼声，还有一股悠悠的信息素勾上他的鼻尖，类似于某种香料的味道。  
他皱了皱眉，老实说他并不太喜欢迷迭香，反正这世上没有比甜甜圈更美好的东西了。

走进店里后定了定脚才发现情况并没有想象中那样糟糕，至少不是乌烟瘴气的，也没有七横八竖的裸体。  
他抬起头环顾四周，若不是因为自己较高大的身型，他的视线可能就只是一颗颗蠕动的人头。

店里灯光昏暗，隐约可见左边的吧台以旧弃的帆船为设计，地面倒映着微微的蓝光，加上从上打下来的交错光影，仿佛有种被温和的海洋逐渐吞噬的错觉……  
如果没有那突兀的迷迭香味的话。

挤出人潮后卡塔库栗缓缓走到吧台找了个最角落的位置，一旁正在清理高脚杯的黑发女性笑盈盈走了过来。  
“生面孔呢。”  
“啊。”他淡淡应道。  
“今天的推荐是迷迭香鸡尾酒，加了伏特加和柠檬片，可以在夏日的尾巴里享受最后一点清凉。”  
“威士忌就好。”  
“明白了。”

调酒师走后，他瞥了眼吧台的客人，只见大家的杯里都浸了支迷迭香，然后像在吸毒一样贪婪地吸食空气中微弱的信息素并配以美酒。  
“罗宾小姐，今天的特调真不错，合着老板的味道，真受不了。”一旁的alpha带着一身酒气打了个饱嗝，“唔，我有钱！真的真的不能带老板出场……”  
话还没落音，吧台里翘着脚的绿头拔开了怀里的刀，刀刃的寒光冷冷打在了那个alpha的脸上。  
“你犯了两次，不要再让我听见第三次。”

那人被吓走后，绿头把刀收了回去又瞥了一眼卡塔库栗，两个锐利的视线硬生生撞在了一起，卡塔库栗颇为不满地锁紧眉间。  
“来，你的威士忌。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“偶尔也会有那种失礼的人，要不是因为有保镖，这家店也很难做下去呢。”调酒师呵呵了几声又继续说，“只不过他有点敏感，你不要在意。”  
吧台里传来了一声嘁。

卡塔库栗喝着自己的酒没有回应。  
温热的麦芽液体滑过舌面缓缓流到肚里，奇怪的是虽然喝的是威士忌，但那股迷迭香味却挥之不去的游离于鼻息间，然后一点点的渗透到血液里。  
平时就算喝一桶也没问题，但今天却反常的易醉，甚至开始在意起这股缠人的味道。

刚刚那人说了老板的味道，也就是说，这淡得磨人的迷迭香味就是老板释放的吗？  
一个omega，在这条无人管辖的街经营着一间响当当的店还雇用了有点底气的保镖。  
到底是怎样的人才能有这样的能耐？  
他很强吗？

“你们老板是谁？”  
“呵呵，找不到吗？”调酒师笑了笑指向店里人潮最汹涌的地方，“在那里呢。”  
卡塔库栗循着手指转过头去，只见中央一带挤成了一个圆，大家都围着圆形舞台欢呼扭动。  
至于舞台上有什么表演他实在看不清，只依稀看到一团红色影子在晃动，晃得他晕了一阵，加上刺耳的吵杂和橘色的柔光让他一度陷入恍惚。

这种喧嚷让他想起那个时候的事，妹妹因为自己而被打伤的事。  
当他赶到现场时，妹妹已经被救护车送走，周围的人吵得他心烦，尤其是那几个肇事者竟然还挤在人群中继续数落，不亦乐乎。  
过了几天，那条街的巷子里死了人，死状异常惨烈。  
没有人敢过问，警方也以意外死亡草草结案。

从那一天起，卡塔库栗被提拔为家族头目的候选人，他开始追求完美，也不容许自己有任何失误。  
谁捣乱就杀谁，这是夏洛特家族的宗旨，凭着这个铁则他残酷地将其他家族粉碎破坏，他成了这一区谁也不敢惹的人。  
但是，人一旦攀上了巅峰，世界就会变得无趣。  
以及，要在这个毫无波澜的世界里找到真正的强者，很难。

“这位客人？”  
一把声音将卡塔库栗拉回现实，随着淡淡飘过的迷迭香味，阵阵的吵杂又猛地扎进了耳里。  
“杯，要被捏碎了哦。”  
“抱歉，想起了一点事。”  
“看来迷迭香真的有唤醒记忆的作用呢。”  
看着调酒师的迷之笑容，卡塔库栗耸了耸肩一口饮尽杯里的酒，转身朝舞台走去。

从刚刚开始，那个地方发出的信息素，也就是那股迷迭香气越来越重，几乎从磨人变成了明目张胆的挑逗。  
他缓缓走上前去，舞台前正中央的位置正巧空了一个，他坐了下去，旁边的几个alpha醉醺醺的夹着高脚杯，眼睛钉死在了舞台上一刻也不想离开。

卡塔库栗将视线移了过去，聚光灯下，刚刚只能依稀看见的光影总算看得清楚了。  
只见台上的少年穿着敞开式紧身红衣，衣服从胸口到腹部被缝上了细小的白色丝带，红中的一点白，让人不自觉的注意那里，却又不让人完全看清。  
他正跳着舞，转动的动作让背部上的草帽啪沙啪沙作响，并在一起意外合拍。

似乎也注意到台下来了新客人，舞者加快了动作，两只手臂随着节奏的律动一张一合，像是眷恋着沙滩的浪花。  
他卷着轻盈的风快而沉稳地去到卡塔库栗面前，手指轻轻勾起对方的下巴，把那抹妩媚和香气全数灌进身前人的大脑里，然后又很快地放开了对方回到舞台。  
回到舞台后舞者重新跟上了节奏，看似紧实的腹部却轻易做出了妖娆扭动的动作，时而柔靡，时而张狂地散发着热情的朝气。

卡塔库栗皱了皱眉。  
这是第一次，有生以来第一次，竟然被一个omega诱惑到勃起。  
他试图平静下来稳住呼吸，就在身下的欲望要消散而去之际却又因对方的一个动作或眼神而乱窜挺起。  
他终于明白这些疯子为什么这么迷恋这里，这家店的老板根本就是行走的催情器。

但，也就只是个这样的omega。  
卡塔库栗冷笑一声。  
他以为能在这条街扎足会有多厉害，但也就只是一个很普通的少年，一个很普通的omega。  
最初的好奇和兴奋化为了泡影，这人终究也和这个世界一样，无趣。

就在卡塔库栗打算起身离开的一刻，外面冲进一无名之辈，打翻了桌上的食物和饮料，踢碎了木制的桌椅，撞开了上前阻止的店员。  
音乐停止了，台下的欢呼瞬间转为屏息。  
那人奔上舞台紧抓着舞者的衣领，接近嘶吼的骂骂咧咧。

“可恶草帽！都是你！这条街的生意都被你抢光了！”他踩了踩地上的食物泄愤，继续谩骂，“一个omega拽什么拽！我店里的alpha轮着都能干翻你！”

此时，一道刀影和黑皮鞋猛地架在了那人的脖子上，身后传来极其渗人的alpha信息素。

“嘴巴放干净点。”  
“把你的脚从食物拿开。”

“你你你你你们就只会用暴、暴力！！你！就是条狗在舔你家主人的贱脚！”  
那个小beta被吓得脸色发白却勇气可嘉的豁出去朝身后的剑士乱骂。  
脖子上的刀一点点的接近动脉，刀锋即将刺进的一刻，老板发言了。

“交给我吧索隆山治，你们退下。”  
语毕，弥漫于空气中的迷迭香味开始流动起来，慢慢的，一点点的变得汹涌。  
“你……”  
“糟蹋了山治的食物。”  
“打翻了罗宾的调酒。”  
“砸坏了弗兰奇和乌索普做的桌椅。”  
“撞倒了乔巴和娜美。”  
“打扰了布鲁克的演奏。”  
“还侮辱了索隆……”  
草帽一步步的向前进，那个beta一步步的往后退，退到剑士脚边后又惊慌失措地往前爬去，抬起头的瞬间刚好撞进了那双毫无波澜的黑瞳里，他停止了挣扎楞楞呆在原地。  
“做好心理准备了吗？”  
“原、原谅我！我错了！我不会再……”  
“太迟了。”

此时，原本只是淡淡的信息素突然如狂风暴雨般笼罩在颤抖趴着的beta身上，像是被卷入台风眼一样，beta使劲的抢着气，上一口气还不够接下一口气。  
他翻了翻白眼口吐白沫，在昏过去之前那阵阵呼啸的风声戛然而止。

远处的卡塔库栗一幕不漏地看着。  
从那股侵略性的信息素回过神来后他才明了小弟们口中所说的草帽，那个真正的草帽。  
那个omega，不仅没有一丝一毫的惧怕，还能释放出那么强势的信息素。  
他莫名感到兴奋，体内乱窜的血液让他浑身发烫，他攥紧拳头，自己正在颤抖。

草帽吐了口气冷眼看着地上的beta，风轻云淡的让他滚。  
那人连爬带滚的要冲出去却又不小心撞着了卡塔库栗，然而他脸放光彩，抓着卡塔库栗的腿就嚷嚷。  
“救、救救我二少爷！你刚也看到了对吧？！你要帮我报仇啊！”  
所有视线都聚集到了卡塔库栗身上，下一秒，客人们纷纷尖叫着从后门溜走，现场就只剩下这家店的店员和卡塔库栗，还有那可怜的小beta。

“什么啊是你的人吗？”  
草帽皱眉问道，语气中却没有责怪之意。  
“不，我不认识。”  
“二少爷！我、我曾经在夏洛特家族待过一段时间啊！”  
“哦？曾经？”卡塔库栗挑高了眉，“那你应该知道家规。”  
“不，我、我也是逼不得已……”

“第一。”  
随着卡塔库栗冷如霜的发言，四周开始涌起危险的信息素。  
“无论发生什么，都不得离开家族。”  
滚在地上的beta被无形的空气掐住了咽喉，就在他想喘口气的时候，卡塔库栗一掌扣起了他的脖子，他痛苦的挣扎着。  
“第二。”  
卡塔库栗捏紧掌心，红色的眸子微微一缩，染上了一抹冷冽的杀意。  
“谁捣蛋就杀谁。”

咔嚓，脖子断了。  
那个beta连叫喊的机会都没有。  
店里的人有的惊讶，有的淡定，大家都定在原地直到卡塔库栗收回了那股寒气。

“抱歉，我的人给你们添麻烦了。”  
他走上前去面对着草帽，声音极其平淡，像什么事也没发生一样。  
“你是，在没有问过我的情况下擅自在我店里杀人吗？”  
草帽也走上前去，脸上的温度逐渐冰冷。  
“我会把尸体清干净。”  
“我不是这个意思。”

此时，浓烈的迷迭香气疯狂往卡塔库栗冲去，他握紧拳心不甘示弱地全数释放，两种威胁的气场在空中搏斗厮杀，店里的木具开始碎裂，吧台里的玻璃杯砰啷摔了一地。  
眼看身前的小家伙竟然先摆起了架势，卡塔库栗也举起爆满青筋的双拳。  
就在剑拔弩张即将厮上的瞬间，银铃般的笑声蓦地划破冷空气，斩断了双方的杀意。  
草帽笑了。

“你，真的很强啊！”  
他兴奋说道，眼眸闪烁着金星。  
“……你想怎样？”  
“嗯……虽然想揍你，不过今天还是算了，我心情很好～”

卡塔库栗愣了一下，这又是第一次，有人说想揍他。  
大多数小喽啰在还未说出这一句话之前就被干掉了。  
但不知怎地，今天他没有也不想揍上去。  
或许是因为心情很好。

“明天再打？”草帽笑着说道，句尾又高了一调，掩盖不住其中的兴奋，“话说你叫什么名？你长得好高啊都和布鲁克并肩了哈哈哈！噢，我叫蒙奇D路飞！”  
对着思绪有些快过头的少年，卡塔库栗闭上了眼无奈地快速整理。  
“好。”  
“卡塔库栗。”

“那么卡卡哭类，我们明天……”  
“路飞，是卡塔库栗。”  
一旁的调酒师笑着指正。  
“哦，卡塔库栗。约好了哦，明天在这条街后面的空地等你！”  
路飞朝着卡塔库栗咧开一抹明媚，就像早晨的阳光一样，温和地刺进了他的眼里。  
“啊，知道了。”  
卡塔库栗快速转过头去，声音冷冷的，没有仔细听还真听不出其中的颤音。

送走卡塔库栗后，店里的好些人都猛松了口气——刚刚差点就死在那个气场里。  
“我说路飞！你看你又惹了什么好事！？”  
娜美抓起路飞的衣领说道，然而被猛烈摇晃的人却绽开了孩子般的笑容。  
“尼嘻嘻嘻！他真的很厉害啊，竟然把我的什么素给顶回来！我超想和他打一场！”  
“你给我差不多一点！！”

“卡塔库栗，夏洛特家族的次子，是一个冷酷至极，杀人不见血的糯米杀手。”  
罗宾解释道，她一向不乏这类的情报。  
“糯米杀手是什么玩儿啊……”  
“因为一旦被他盯上，就算缠到天涯海角他都会杀过去呢。”  
“糯米杀手吗？到底有多强啊？真期待～”  
路飞脱开娜美的手兴奋地蹦跶起来，然而下一秒，他猛地直起了背脊，圆圆的眼睛里堆满了问号。  
于是，就在大家的眼皮子下，他非常自然地把手伸进了裤里胡乱摸索，然后非常淡定的抽出手来捏了一下。  
“欸？湿了？”  
“？！”  
“路、路飞！我今天没有看着你吃，但你有好好的吃下去的对吧？！抑制剂！”  
乔巴首先冲了上去，他做的超强力抑制剂从没让路飞发情过，一次都没有。  
如果他有好好吃的话……

“我好好吞下去了的呀？真奇怪啊……”  
“欸？！”  
众人齐声叫道。  
所以这傻愣愣的家伙，是差点被那个alpha弄得发情了吗？！  
大伙儿陷入一片静默。

还记得上一次这个毫无自觉的老板把布鲁克的钙汁当抑制剂喝了，结果来个措手不及的发情把方圆百里内的alpha甚至是beta都给吸引了过来，店里乱成了一团。  
当然那些人都被保镖解决了，但同时店也被拆了。  
所以这家伙要是又在这里发情，只怕赚的都还不够花。  
财政娜美为此流了一背的冷汗。

2.  
回到房里后卡塔库栗慵懒地窝进了沙发里。这个时候该是他入浴的时间，之后还要处理烦人的文件。  
但今天他什么也不想做。  
拿起茶几上的红茶喝了一口，那股缠绵于鼻腔的迷迭香味又开始在血脉中打转，弄得他混身瘙痒。  
回想起刚刚在舞台上的身姿、眼神，还有那无法抵拒的调皮的味道……  
他不自觉叹了口热气，身下的东西开始不受控制的膨胀。

此时，一双手猛地遮上卡塔库栗的眼睛，他淡定的翘起腿掩盖凸起的裤裆，身后传来了嘻嘻哈哈的笑声。  
“我说过很多次进门前要敲门，布蕾。”  
他轻声责备，语气中带了点无奈。  
“看你那么高兴，我才不想打扰你。”  
“我很高兴？”  
“是啊，我进来的时候你正笑着呢。”布蕾放开了手坐到了哥哥身边轻笑，“发生什么事了吗？”

卡塔库栗闭上眼扬起嘴角。  
什么事都瞒不过这个妹妹。

“布蕾，一个omega也能像alpha一样那么强吗？”  
布蕾皱了皱眉，她是beta，况且整个夏洛特家族从上到下根本就没有一个omega，所以她不太理解这个性别。  
“书上说omega在所有的性别里是最弱的，不是吗？哥哥。”

最弱的吗？  
哈。  
卡塔库栗仰起头靠在椅背，橘黄色的灯光刺进了眼睛，他仿佛看见了刚刚道别前的那抹笑容，热情的诱惑。  
感受到面部开始发烫，卡塔库栗赶紧将枕头贴在脸上，他不想在妹妹面前失态，至少在别人面前，他必须是完美的。  
布蕾侧过头去，看见枕下的嘴角勾起了难得的幅度，她也静静的笑了。

今晚，卡塔库栗失眠了。  
长那么大这还是头一次因为第二天的约会而睡不着，况且那股缥缈的气息总游荡于体内让他无法安眠。  
被这磨人的味道笼罩了一晚，他渐渐的开始习惯并喜欢上。  
迷迭香甜甜圈，他想早餐就吩咐厨房这么做。

用完早餐后他看了看表，7点45分，约好的时间是12点。  
闲着没事干就把昨日和今日的工作全挤在这段时间完成并提早了半小时出门。  
然而抵达目的地后却意外发现对方竟然也到了。

“哟！卡塔库栗！”  
路飞朝远处的人招手，脸上挂的笑容在烈阳下越发灿烂。  
卡塔库栗没有回应，他缓缓走上前去，前方的少年也缓缓走了过来。  
“你吃了午餐吗？”  
“问这个干什么？”  
姑且是来打架的，这个问题未免也太没头没脑，搞得像真正的约会一样。  
卡塔库栗开始有些无语。  
“噢，我怕会把你的午餐打出来。”路飞横眉笑道，他伸出拳轻轻抵在卡塔库栗的腹上，“你很强，我很期待哦？”

少年真挚的直言和坦率目光让他莫名动摇，心口处一点点的泛起异样情绪。  
“我也很期待，草帽小子。”  
“哦，不过在那之前……”  
“啊，我知道。”  
下一秒，俩人以不及掩耳的速度掏出手枪往后方的草丛开了几枪，伴随着痛苦的呻吟，草丛里跌出几个黑衣人。  
就在这瞬间，从四周涌上的黑衣人团团将卡塔库栗和路飞包围起来，个个手上握了支枪。

“丢下你们的武器，最好别乱放什么信息素，否则把你们俩射成蜂窝！”  
其中领头的如此叫道。  
路飞不屑地扔掉手里的枪，另一边的卡塔库栗也这么做了。  
“又是你的人啊？”  
“这次不是了。”卡塔库栗耸了耸肩，“或许是剩下的老鼠。”  
“卡塔库栗和草帽！你们杀了我们的老大，我要你们偿命！”  
语毕便朝着路飞开了一枪，他侧身一闪，那子弹直线射中了后方的黑衣人。  
“在干什么啊？”路飞有些嫌弃的说道。  
“你、你们全部给我上！！！”

命令一下，所有人直冲冲往俩人攻去，卡塔库栗缩起瞳孔抬起了拳，在即将挥出去的一刻，结实的背部贴上了一片温热的柔软。  
“来比看看谁揍得多！”  
少年兴奋的声音在身后响起，卡塔库栗哼了一声咧开嘴角。  
“你一定会输。”  
“这可不一定～”

语毕，俩人同时往前方冲去，一只拳灵活挡下来势汹汹的攻击，另一只拳则狠狠揍上来不及闪躲的对手。  
对着持械的敌人，俩人丝毫没有退缩之意，他们赤手空拳将迎面袭来的人全数打趴下，暴涨的两种信息素如狂风骤雨般笼罩着战场。  
空地上尘土飞扬，伴随刺耳的枪声、惨叫声和挥拳声，刚刚还威风凛凛的黑衣人全猝不及防地飞得老远，一个个瘫软在地。

“还有你。”  
卡塔库栗看向远处的领头，手指对着他勾了一勾。  
领头的见情势不妙就朝着对方扔了个烟雾弹，嚷嚷“我会报复的！”就不见了踪影。

烟雾散去后，现场就只剩下两个毫发无伤的胜者和一地的败者。  
“咳咳……不追上去吗？”  
“不用，一个老鼠能做什么。”  
卡塔库栗摇了摇头，一副不以为然的样子。 

从刚刚开始，疯狂窜流的血液驱使他本能地挥拳，肾上腺素的分泌也激起许久未尝的兴奋和快感。  
很久很久，他没有这么开心的、酣畅淋漓的打过一场。  
直至现在，那股残留的迷迭香气更燃起另一团火焰，似有若无的信息素仿佛在他耳边轻声低语，让他去接受它，融合它。  
他捏紧手心，把腹中的欲望硬生生压制下去。

“哈啊……”  
后方的路飞咳了几声后瘫坐在地，穿着五分裤的两腿软软一伸，方才的气势全化为了一滩泥水，声调也变得绵绵无力。  
“怎么了？”  
“我……”  
“我肚子饿！”  
“我要吃饭！！”  
“不，果然还是吃肉！！！”  
咕噜～  
几乎是无间歇的连锁反应。 

卡塔库栗怔了一会儿忍住了笑。  
这个少年说的做的总会远远超出他的预判并破天荒地刷新他世界的底线，而这种新鲜感就会化为某种异样的情绪，一点点地积到胸口处堵得他阵阵发闷。  
他呼了口气缓缓走出空地，嘴角提着不易察觉的幅度。  
“走。”  
“欸？去哪？”  
“我还没吃午餐。”他清了清嗓子继续说道，“我的街，有家烤肉店。” 

一听到“烤肉”两个字，原本软趴趴的少年立马亮起双眼，他冲到卡塔库栗面前毫不顾忌的流下一串唾液。  
“你要请我吃肉吗？！”  
“嗯。”  
“你真是好人啊～！”  
路飞抬起头仰望面前的圣人，他的视线自下而上的扫着，这才发现对方有个壮阔挺拔的身板，宽厚的肩，有力的手腕，还有那残留于身上的好闻的信息素……  
他下意识咽了咽口水，告诉自己或许是饿了。

去到烤肉店后才发现店里一个人也没有，像被包场了一样，这又使饥饿的小家伙更兴奋了，问着为什么？！的同时开始疯狂夹肉。  
卡塔库栗一语不发地喝着店员自动捧上的红茶，他一口也没吃，只是静静地看着对方神奇的吃相。  
他又再次刷新了对食欲的认知。 

直到某人鼓着腮帮子念了一句“啊，刚刚我揍倒了30人”后，平静的午餐瞬间沦为恐怖的战场——  
“这次你一定输。”  
卡塔库栗狠狠说道，嘴里塞满了肉。  
“哼，放马过来！” 

烤肉店的店员正为此欲哭无泪。 

最终胜负为30比29，卡塔库栗胜，路飞又不满了，嚷嚷着要到街角的甜甜圈店再比一场，而他们真的这么做了。  
那之后俩人还去了冰淇淋店、保龄球场、射击馆、蛋糕店，甚至最后去到了公园再打一场都仍未分出胜负。 

此时俩人正喘着粗气瘫在铺满星光的草坪上。  
“刚刚的蛋糕我明明吃了10个，所以我赢了！”  
“你最后的那个还剩一口，所以是我赢。”  
卡塔库栗坐在大字型躺的路飞身旁缓缓应道。  
今天他真是做足了这一生没做过甚至完全都没想要做的事。  
由心口处涌上的前所未有的满足感让他不由自主提起嘴角。

路飞侧过头去看了他一眼，愣了半响又挂上了那抹招牌笑容。  
“嘿嘿，超爽的吧！？”  
“啊。”  
“下次再好好比一场，我绝不会输给你！”  
“这是我要说的。”

俩人沉默了许久，夜晚的宁静让路飞有些恍惚起来，他想起这一天下来的种种，包括身旁这强大的男人。  
无论是打架时势不可挡的锐气亦或是那股霸道的信息素，都想让路飞去超越他，超越这完美强劲的对手。  
本该只是这样的，但这男人的每一个眼神和动作总能逮住他的视线和心思，胸口处就会莫名躁动起来，很奇妙的感觉，像噗噜噗噜沸腾的热水和一点点膨胀的热水袋。

然而，路飞的体温真的升高了，在短时间内，急速的。  
这猛地把路飞拉回现实，他瞪圆了眼想支起四肢，然而下盘却灌了铅似的无法动弹。  
这种感觉很熟悉，是什么来着？  
总之，不太妙。 

“卡塔……库栗……有点、糟……”  
他艰辛地吐着几个字，不知道为什么，他突然渴望他的味道，那熟悉的信息素。 

“喂，怎么了？”  
卡塔库栗动了动鼻子，浓烈的香气倏地钻入鼻腔呛了他一口。  
所有的可能性都想了一遍最终确定了一个最糟糕的结果——这家伙发情了！  
这不是有点糟，是非常糟！

几乎已经听不见对方的声音，一团团热气不断往路飞脑袋冲去，后颈的腺体开始不受控制的爆出信息素，他难受的挪了挪身子，想说什么却又被汹涌的欲望封住了嘴，变成细碎的呻吟。  
他爬上卡塔库栗的腿，脑子乱成了一片，身体有如被情欲的暴雨打压，让他近乎疯狂寻求舒服的味道。

卡塔库栗愣了许久直至少年爬上腿的一刻，他赶紧从迷迭香的漩涡中冷静下来，释放自己的信息素去安抚快暴走的小家伙。  
虽然omega发情他见得多，也能做到无动于衷，但这种暴躁的，足以让素质强大的alpha一时半响无法动弹的味道，他还是头一回碰见。  
看着卷缩在地不断扭动的少年，他咽了咽口水，脑门开始溢出豆大般的汗珠。

“喂，你的抑制剂在哪？”  
卡塔库栗低声叫道，嗓子干涩得出奇。  
“嗯……没、没带……”  
“……” 

打从妹妹的那件事之后，他没有像现在一样那么慌张过。  
把他放在这里去找镇定剂嘛，又担心他一个人会干出什么好事，不，他铁定会掀翻他的街，然后他要为他收拾残局。  
抱着他去找镇定剂嘛，那更不可能，他的味道足以让一群alpha和beta变成丧尸追着他们跑。  
他可没有力气一边赶走烦人的苍蝇一边保护发情的omega还要忍受这股致命的诱惑。  
思来想去，最终还是决定那么做。 

3.  
他们在车里坐了老久，冷气都扭到了最强依然没有让发情的小家伙变好。  
卡塔库栗让路飞枕在自己腿上，车内的后座很大，刚好让路飞伸直双腿。  
驾驶座的小弟不知道啥子情况，他不安地盯着后视镜却又对上了渗人的眼神，他觉得自己想死。

“去草帽的店。”  
半晌，卡塔库栗冷冷吩咐，但腿上的小家伙又不依了。  
“嗯……不想……娜美会生气……”  
想起早上娜美狠狠提醒他喝抑制剂的眼神，他不自觉抖了一下。  
“那你要去哪？”  
“这里……和你……”  
他抓紧卡塔库栗的手，对方身上散发的信息素让他感到舒心，一点也不想放开。

“……给我绕去街尾的港口。”  
“二、二少爷……”  
“闭嘴开车，别看这里。”  
卡塔库栗缓缓下令，他低下头注视着腿上的少年，指尖轻拨开被汗水濡湿的刘海。

“呜……难受……”  
路飞吚吚呜呜地叫着，发情使他全身酸疼，腹中翻滚的情欲让他前后溢出黏滑的液体，裤子都被打湿了一片。  
他伸出手摸上裤裆想自己解决却被卡塔库栗一把抓着。  
“快到了。”  
他揉了揉对方滚烫的手，缓慢地释放更多信息素让腿上的omega安静下来，然而这招已经逐渐失去效用，不仅没有得到缓解反而还变本加厉溢出更多信息素去和alpha抗衡。

小小的空间里有着两种霸道的气场互不相让地撕咬，驾驶座的beta差点就要吐血昏去。  
好不容易开到目的地后，在卡塔库栗恶狠狠抛下一句“敢说出就要了你的命”后，他一秒就跑不见了人影。

四周没有一盏明灯，只有月光映在水面上折射而来的微光，透着这点光，卡塔库栗看见了少年泛红的脸蛋和颈脖，他腾出手轻抚那片红霞，比想象的还要柔软。  
尽管自己的性器已经硬得生疼，但关键的一刻他竟然也拿不定主意了。  
现在该怎么做？

被粗砺的大掌持续摩挲的路飞轻哼一声，alpha的信息素如细针般扎进每一块皮肉里，尤其是后颈上的腺体更是热得像一条铁柱黏在那儿。  
“卡塔库栗……”  
他低声唤道，身体泛起的热度让他不舒服的解开衬衫领口，好看的锁骨和胸膛曝露于空气中，两颗凸起在薄布料下若隐若现。

狭长的红眸子猛地一缩，残存的丁点理智霎时被泛滥的欲望冲破。  
他狠狠吻上路飞的嘴，奋力吸吮柔嫩的唇瓣，浓郁的迷迭香合着对方的唾液窜进了口里。  
他抬高一只脚顶起腿上的头，这个角度可以更好地探入对方的唇齿，尽情地勾着那团诱人的小舌。

被吻得透不过气的路飞微张着嘴想抢一口气却被厚重的舌头牢牢实实地堵上。  
卡塔库栗散发的信息素颇为霸道，像是一坨沉甸甸的糯米紧缠着他不放，实际上，路飞也的确能闻出那么一点香米的味道。  
不知道是食欲所致还是火烧过头，在这股信息素下他越发渴求，黑眸沾满了湿润的情欲。

牵着一条银丝离开路飞的嘴后，卡塔库栗将腿上的软绵绵一把抱起放到自己腿上。  
他利落地退开少年的衣物，折叠整齐地摆放在一旁。  
微光透过窗口打在了挺立的蓓蕾上，像是月下的珍珠，他一口吃了上去，时而吮吸轻咬，粉嫩的乳尖被逗得红肿不堪。

“唔啊……卡、卡塔库……啊……”  
路飞觉得自己快要融化。  
那磨人的虎牙到处啃咬着自己的敏感，耳垂、脖子、锁骨以至于乳尖都被标下了色情的记号。  
他双手兜上那宽厚的肩，让自己无力的头颅磕在有些扎人的短发上，报复似的对着卡塔库栗的耳朵吹气，舌尖轻勾对方的耳屏。

耳边痒梭梭的热息泛起一阵酥麻，卡塔库栗咬牙掰开滑嫩的浑圆，粘液顿时漫到腿上，他伸手去到了后穴并着两指撑开穴口一探到底。

“啊……！”

未经开发的甬道紧裹着侵入的异物，然而这并不打扰他探索里面的每一个皱褶。  
直到擦过那一块嫩肉时，对方尖叫着痉挛收缩，他扬起嘴角，接下来的动作都一直针对那一点，每抠一次，身前的小家伙就软软地颤抖一次。  
新的液体随着指头的律动涌出积在大掌，他缓缓抽插搅弄，车内响起了淫糜的水声。

连被刺激几下后窄小的内壁逐渐适应，层叠的快感让路飞发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“好、舒服……”  
虽然一开始挺难受，但习惯之后简直是火上添油，腹中叫嚣的欲望告诉他远远不够。  
他伸出手拉开卡塔库栗的腰带，生疏地解开紧身裤的裤头，把内裤拉下后，坚挺的炙热立马弹了出来，他清楚听见对方加重的鼻息，穴内的指头也放快了速度。  
路飞不甘示弱地抓上胀得吓人的性器，笨拙地套弄起来。

卡塔库栗当然不允许对方这么做。  
他拉起缠在性器的小手，双腿往上一顶撑开了路飞的腿，大手腾出盖上对方双眼的同时，腰身一挺便将炙热的前端抵进了柔润的入口。  
他不想从后视镜看自己，他知道一定该死的红。

“噫……”  
挤入的一刻，路飞难耐地弓起身体拼命吸气，体内的硕大让他难以呼吸。  
卡塔库栗停下了动作一手抚上对方绷紧的腿和背脊，俯身吻去眉心的皱褶和欲滴的泪水，扑扇的睫毛在他手心里像只调皮的小虫在乱飞，搔得他一阵心痒。  
“我要动了。”  
发出富有磁性的宣告后，他缓缓推入剩下的欲望直达深处，柔软的内里仿佛有一张嘴在一开一合地噬咬。  
他耐着烈火吻上对方的唇，当身前的小家伙逐渐转为细碎的呻吟后他才开始有节奏的顶撞。

“哈啊……卡塔库栗……啊……”  
路飞含糊不清地叫着，身心像是被一团柔软舒适的糯米包裹、穿刺，从来没有那么舒服过。  
他仰起头将脆弱的颈脖毫无防备地曝露于自己的对手，呜咽着甜腻，散发着令人疯狂的信息素。

鲜红色的眸子仿佛要滴出血，每每勾过肠壁的凸起都让卡塔库栗敏感得颤栗，然而涌到咽喉的叹息总被他硬生生吞了回去，他激烈地、不吭一声地冲刺，车内只有软糯的呻吟和剧烈的捣弄声。

本能地顶撞、报复地收缩，俩人连做爱都在暗自比赛。  
大家都说omega发情时柔软乖顺，但身前的小家伙显然不是普通的omega，虽然软得似水，却仍像只野兽撕咬着对手，在对手颈上留下一道道痕迹。  
卡塔库栗哼出热息将炙热一次次拔出又猛地贯入，直至路飞提高声量指甲一点点嵌入他的皮肤时，他知道高潮将近。

“啊啊……好、好奇怪，嗯……”  
后颈的腺体随着腹中放大的快感一点点地肿大变烫，路飞难耐地挠了挠，好像那块皮肤有着自己的意识，为了诱惑alpha而疯狂炸开信息素。

暴涨的迷迭香气顿时盖过了卡塔库栗的信息素，他加快了抽插的速度狠狠地横冲直撞，想借此压制咬上后颈的冲动。  
他知道一咬上去就是一道终生的印，触不可及的印。  
那一瞬间，他的脑海中飘过了夏洛特家族的家纹，那沉重的骷髅纹。

“嗯呜……好舒服、啊……”  
路飞忍不住呜咽起来，alpha发出的信息素和粗大的性器一并糅进了他的身体，他抱紧卡塔库栗，听见了对方低沉好听的鼻息和强而有力的心跳，尾椎骨一颤，稚嫩的欲望全数洒在了自己的腹上。

路飞尖叫高潮的同时，卡塔库栗连忙从一阵阵痉挛中抽出射在路飞的腹上，两滩白浊的液体混在一起滑到了紧身裤上。  
他看了看那条逐渐平息的腺体，最终，自己还是没有咬上去。

4.  
高潮后的俩人保持着姿势没有说话，卡塔库栗侧过头去，薄雾里的晨曦如火焰般燃烧着远方的水平线。  
他竟然放着家族里的事务消失了一晚，妈妈肯定会发怒。  
他压低了脸，正要开口让对方走开时就被一阵爽朗的笑声打断了思绪。  
抬起头的瞬间，他撞进了一口白牙和另一个太阳里

“我说你很厉害呀！你是第一次做吗？！”  
不愧是直球大师，总一次次刷新对手的反应。  
卡塔库栗怔了一会扭过头避开无邪的目光，头上轰隆了一声，耳朵泛红。  
“嗯。”  
“我也是！”  
“……是吗。”

还没从这会儿缓过来，下一秒又另一个球飞了过来。  
“你很强，又很好……”  
“我很喜欢你！”  
给他吃肉，陪他玩了一天，做起来还那么舒服，这对路飞来说就是喜欢了，而且是很喜欢。  
他圈上对方结实的腰部，咧开了无比灿烂的笑容，一字一句的告白是那么的清晰。

卡塔库栗捧起路飞的脸，那双明亮的眸子在柔光下宛如剔透的露珠，这颗露珠就这样冷不防地打进了这片辽阔平静乃至于枯燥的海面，引起一阵阵波澜，掀起一波波大浪。  
蒙奇D路飞，强劲的、致命的对手。  
卡塔库栗轻提嘴角，红色的眼珠子泛起一丝涟漪。  
他轻轻的、真挚的，在对手额上印下一吻。

把路飞送回店里前俩人还去吃了早餐，因为某人嚷嚷闻了一整晚的米香饿得他现在就想吃饭。  
卡塔库栗红着耳再次将就了他。

老板终于回到店里后众人担心得奔上前去，直到娜美后知后觉意识到老板脖子上的咬痕和残留的alpha信息素后就变了脸，她猛地打开老板专用抑制剂的橱柜，果然昨天的份原封不动摆在那儿。  
于是，草帽店的舞台被迫停了几天，据说是因为老板头肿得连舞也跳不了。

“诶？！草帽老板今天也不登台吗？！”  
坐在吧台前的几个alpha在看到老板一脸兴奋的出门后，失望地说道。  
“对，周末都不跳了。”  
“为什么啊？！”  
“周末是出场的日子呢，呵呵～”

路飞走后，空气中依然弥漫着一股淡淡的迷迭香味，只不过那股诱人的味道中又多了一份愉悦的清甜。  
店员们轻叹了口气露出无奈的笑容。

只要他开心就好。

——————————————————————————————————

本来只是想写写短肉，结果一写就无法自拔变成了以往不曾写过的篇幅orz  
文笔实在不好，也handle不了比较长的篇幅，但还是厚脸皮的放了出来。  
这篇会有续，主要是围绕草帽家族和夏洛特家族之间的故事展开，会视情况看看要不要再继续写。  
最后，谢谢大家耐心的看到这里！❤


End file.
